


Hold Me Spellbound

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Attempt at Remy LeBeau's Accent, BAMF Darcy Lewis, F/M, Floor Sex, Hand Jobs, Minor Bucky Barnes/Jane Foster, One Shot, Smut, Sweet Remy LeBeau, Thief Remy LeBeau, Witch Curses, Witch Darcy Lewis, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: When Remy returns a year after screwing Darcy out of, quite frankly, a lot of money, she's slow to trust him again. Especially after she finds out her curse landed.The news that her curse landed is news to her, because she's not entirely certain how she did it to begin with.But that doesn't matter because she doesn't trust Remy LeBeau as far as she can throw him.  And she definitely doesn't still have feelings for him.Nope. Not in the slightest.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79
Collections: Dresupi's Gambitshock Fics





	Hold Me Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greennonmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greennonmonster/gifts).



> This is a continuation of my ficlet, ["Witchy Woman"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198754/chapters/60094081), for greennonmonster, who prompted me for a Darcy/Remy one shot so very long ago and I only just got my shit together enough to write it. 
> 
> Enjoy my mood board that I also made to go with this fic (I used a stock photo model for Remy and I'm not sorry, he's gorgeous, whoever he is):

Darcy was just about to lock up for the night when she spotted him. 

And she was sure it was him, too. Because his eyes were glowing bright red. Just like they had that night so many years ago. 

She mumbled a protection spell under her breath and reached up for the talisman around her neck, running her fingertips over the stone it held gave her the courage to keep going. 

The taser in her purse gave her the insurance to back up that courage. 

There was no way he was getting the cash from her this time. 

“Cher…” he murmured as he approached her, his voice smooth and low. Sweet like molasses, but just as sticky. 

Darcy didn’t give him the time to say anything else. She shot from the hip. In this case, with her taser. The contacts sparked bright blue as they stuck to his shirt. Silk, from the looks of it. 

He fell to his knees with a dull thud, his shoes scraping on the sidewalk as she narrowed her eyes at him, taser still clutched in her hands. "I know who you are… I know what they call you… but I don’t care about any of that. You’re still the petty thief who stole all our opening day earnings and I fucking hate you…" 

“I know,” he said, his voice raspy and grating, but still somehow maintaining that smoothness from before. "I know and I don’t blame ya, cher.“ 

"I ain’t your ‘cher’, cher,” she spat. 

His lips twisted up into a smirk. “You was ready to be.” 

“You want another go with my taser?” she hissed. Mostly because he was right. There was a reason she’d spent the past two years hating him instead of being indifferently disgusted. 

He’d fooled her. Lured her in with his words. She’d slept with him. And kind of forgotten to go by the night deposit at the bank. And after she’d spent the next few hours tearing up the sheets with the man she knew only as 'Remy’, he’d made off with the zippy bag full of cash. 

And she and Jane had almost lost their business before it even got started. Spiritual Wiccan supply shops weren’t exactly the biggest pull in the south. Not outside of the bigger cities, anyway. 

The cops took the report, but short of it being someone who lived there in town, they told her it was unlikely that they’d find the guy. 

In fact, most of their business came from online sources. They only kept the physical store so their coven would have a place to meet. 

So what he’d done was complete and utter bullshit. 

He held up his hand, shaking his head. "Please. Darcy. Have mercy.“ 

"Mercy?” she asked, almost laughing in his face. “You nearly destroyed us.” 

“I know. And I’m sorry…” He started to reach for his back pocket, freezing when she wiggled the taser again. "Fine, _you_ get it then…" he raised both hands in the air while she reached into his back pocket and dug out what he was looking for. 

A white envelope. Stuffed with cash. 

“What’s this?” she asked, both wanting and not wanting to look through it at the same time. 

“What I took from ya. Plus interest…” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

She frowned, unsure of what to do now. "Why?“ she asked. Demanded. "Why?” She had a very vague idea as to why, but she wanted to hear him say it first. 

“You crawled under my skin…” he said softly, his eyes widening. "I dunno how. But you’re still there, Darcy-girl.“ 

"I don’t care,” she spat. “You can die sad for all I care.” 

“I figured as much. I just… I turned myself around. Found some people who care about me… and I wanted to return that.” 

“How do I know this isn’t a trick?” she asked. "That you’re not gonna somehow use this to take more from us or something?“ 

"Look, I don’t care what you do with it, cher. I just wanted to try to make amends.” 

She lowered the taser, and he reached up to pluck the contacts from his shirt. One of them left a tiny rip. Darcy almost snarled in satisfaction. 

“I cursed you…” she said softly, deciding to bring it up since he hadn’t. “Did it work?” 

He grinned. Chuckled darkly. "I dunno. What was the curse?“ 

"You couldn’t tell?” 

He shrugged again. "My life’s a shithole sometimes, Darcy.“ 

"I made your… well… tried to make your thingie… malfunction?” She raised her eyebrows in a way that felt… almost silly given the circumstances. 

He made a sound that could technically be categorized as laughter and closed his eyes for a moment. "It worked.“ 

"Good.” 

“I thought there was something wrong with me. My therapist said it was guilt, which was why I came here in the first place.” 

“Oh, I see. The light shines on the truth, LeBeau.” 

“I truly am sorry, Darcy. You wanna undo that curse? Put me outta my misery?” 

“Maybe I want you to suffer,” she countered. All in all, she wasn’t sure how the curse made his thingie malfunction. She’d been kind of vague on the how. 

“I’d suffer for the rest of my life if it’d help you forgive me.” 

She felt her lips twitching upwards of their own accord. She pressed them firmly together until they got control of themselves. "Well. You’re gonna have to.“ 

"Fine,” he said, rising to his feet and looking not at all like someone who’d been tased. Of course, Darcy wasn’t certain it worked on mutants like it did on humans. "Can I walk you home?“ 

"If you try it, I’ll tase you again.” 

“Can I take you to lunch tomorrow?” 

“Why?” she asked, narrowing her eyes. 

“Because I want to.” 

“I’m not undoing the curse,” she said firmly. 

“Okay. Didn’t expect you to,” he countered. 

“Then fine. Lunch. You’re paying. You still kind of owe me.” 

“That’s fair,” was his only reply, accompanied by a smirk she both loved and hated. 

* * *

She thought maybe he’d forget he was supposed to be taking her out the next day like maybe he’d disappear into the night again and she wouldn’t see him for another year. But no, apparently having your dick hexed made a guy punctual and actually keep his plans. 

Remy showed up at the shop the next day, the door jingling as he stepped inside. “Darcy,” he said, nodding his head at her. 

Darcy might have even blushed a tiny bit when he said her name. Only because he was breathtakingly handsome. As handsome as she’d remembered and then some. Long hair and so fucking lanky it should be a crime. It was like someone had written down everything she looked for and poured them into one man. 

One man who was a fucking thief. She couldn’t forget that. 

Jane wouldn’t let her anyway. She’d been after her all morning to just break the date with him. She didn’t trust Remy and she had no qualms about telling anyone who’d listen. And since most of their business came from online buyers, the only one around to listen was Darcy, so she got an earful. 

“Don’t get suckered in by him again, Darcy.” 

“I’m not an idiot, Jane.” 

“I know you’re not, but he’s probably a great con man. He’s probably super good at this. It’s his living after all. This is just another long con. To get you in the sack and steal even more money from us.” 

“Well, I cursed him so I mean...” 

“So he wants the curse gone. So he can sleep with you. And take all our money.” 

“Right. His life’s goal is to screw over a couple of witches in the middle of Mississippi who can barely make ends meet most months. We’re a cash cow, alright.” 

Jane sighed. “Just be careful, Darcy.” 

“Trust me, Jane? Please.” 

“You know I do.” 

So of course when Remy walked in, Jane had nothing but narrowed eyes and murmured warnings under her breath. No matter how wide Remy smiled at her. 

Darcy simply shook her head and hugged her friend before she left, walking out the door with him to parts unknown, but probably close by. 

“You got a place in mind?” Darcy asked. 

“I know a place over there in Clearwood?” 

Darcy chuckled. “Clearwood? They don’t like me and Janey there. They think we poison their crops.” 

He made a face. “What crops? There ain’t no farmers over there.” 

“I know. Because of me and Jane.” She wiggled her fingers in a spooky way to hammer down her point. 

“Unless meth’s a crop now. If so, I musta missed that update when I was playing Farmville.” 

She snort-laughed and he looked pretty pleased with himself for making that happen. 

“If ya don’t mind,” he gestured to his car. “I know some people. They own a place. They’ll be nice to you.” 

“We’ll see,“ She said with a roll of her eyes. “They’re positively Puritanical over there. As Puritanical as a town can be whose major export is shitty meth. _That’s_ what’s messing them up, Rem. Not me. It’s that shitty blue meth they started making after Breaking Bad.” 

“You sure you weren’t messing with their cornfields?” he teased. 

Darcy huffed out a laugh. “I would never. What did corn stalks ever do to me besides make me unnaturally frightened that a murderous cult of children was hiding in them?” 

They drove over to Clearwood on the highway. He had the radio on, so they didn’t talk very much, but she got a good look at his truck. Fuzzy dice in the mirror. A playing card stuck down towards the front of the dash. She couldn’t see what it was from where she was sitting, though. 

Besides that, the truck was clean. _Very_ clean. Spotless, actually. Made her think he probably cleaned it out for her. Because there was nothing about Remy that made her think for one second that he was a fastidious person. 

When they pulled up in front of a greasy spoon right off the highway, she was surprised she’d never seen it before. It looked newish. Maybe built in the last few years or so. Which was something for out here in the boonies. He parked right by the front door and practically jumped out to get the door for her instead. 

The place had a few old-timers up front playing checkers. A few others watching. A trucker near the cash register, and a couple sitting at the far window. 

There was no hostess, Remy just grabbed two menus and made eye contact with this redhead who was talking to a couple of the old-timers. He handed one of the menus to Darcy and led her over to a two-person table beside one of the windows. 

The redhead came and got their drink orders. Introduced herself as Jean and greeted Darcy by name before she’d even had a chance to introduce herself. Contrary to every instinct she had, it wasn’t creepy, though. It just felt like Jean already knew her. 

And she’d seen Remy’s eyes and a couple of other things as well. He was something different than most people. Maybe this Jean-woman was as well. Darcy was the last person to ask questions like that. Besides, Remy answered them before she could even get one out. 

“Yeah, she’s one of those people like me,” he said softly. “Well, not exactly like me. But she’s different for the same reason I am.” 

“She seems nice,” Darcy said with a small smile. Maybe that was why Remy wanted his dick fixed so badly that he was taking her out for lunch and bringing her bags of cash. Wanting forgiveness didn’t track, but wanting to bang a hot redhead? That did. 

It was too bad that she didn’t have any fucking clue how to fix it. 

Jean returned with their drinks and took down their food orders as well. Darcy ordered a salad and Remy got a burger and fries. And then Jean was gone again. 

Remy nodded back to the kitchen. “That’s my other friend, by the way.” 

A greasy guy stood there, glowering at everyone, but his eyes softened when he saw Remy. He nodded and went back to glowering. 

“A friend, huh?” 

“Yeah, that’s Logan. He’s rough around the edges, but I mean.” 

“Where’d you meet him? Same place you met Jean?” 

“Yeah, met ‘em both around that time.” 

“So, is he a smooth-talking thief too?” Darcy asked dryly. 

Remy shot her a smirk. “Not at all, actually. He’s a veteran… and well…he’s got something special about him too, but I’m not here to talk about that. I’m here to make amends.” 

“Remy…” 

“No, I don’t think you realize… I’m really sorry, Darcy. I shouldn’t have screwed you and your friend over. I’m not asking you for anything. Not even to unhex my…” He tilted his head uncomfortably. “You know.” 

She chuckled, not believing him for a second. “Well good. Because I’m not gonna.” 

Jean walked by again, on her way to fill a pitcher of sweet tea. 

“Is _she_ the reason you want the curse lifted?” she asked. Jean burst into loud laughter just then, turning to make slight eye contact with them and Darcy’s eyes widened. “Did she fucking _hear_ me all the way over there?” 

“She’s always listening. You get used to it,” Remy explained hastily. “And no. I’m not with her. She’s with Logan. So you can stop your guffawing, woman!” He directed in Jean’s direction. Her shoulders were still shaking, but she was refilling the pitcher now. 

“Oh.” 

“No, I don’t have anyone. No someone, that is. To answer your question.” 

“There was no question. I never asked.” He shot her a look that said he didn’t believe her. So neither of them believed anything the other one was saying. This was obviously the start of something wonderful. “Besides. If your dick worked, you probably wouldn’t be here. Which is why you’re trying to get on my good side.” 

“Darcy…” He reached for her hands and squeezed them. “Cher, I don’t want nothing from you. Nothing you haven’t already given.” 

Goddess, he looked so sincere, it almost hurt to look at him like this. When she couldn’t help him as far as she could throw him. Which wasn’t far at all. Darcy yanked her hands away and reached for her sweet tea instead. 

It was lucky that their food arrived at that moment. It smelled pretty good. She hadn’t eaten meat willingly in almost eight years, and she’d never smelt a burger that made her want to consider going back to the other side before, but Remy’s smelled heavenly. 

Her salad looked alright. Usually, when she got food here, it always ended up looking like it had fallen on the floor. 

Her dressing was even in the bowl propped on the edge. This entire restaurant must be run by Remy’s friends. That was the only way this was happening. 

She picked up her fork and started moving some of the lettuce around when she saw it. 

Nestled there right under her tomato. 

A big, fat, horsefly. 

And then again, maybe Remy’s friends didn’t have everything under control after all. 

She sighed and pushed the fly out with her fork for Remy to see. “I can’t eat this now.” 

“Oh geez. Darce. I’m sorry. I’ll send it back. I’m gonna say something… it was probably one of Logan’s assistants in the kitchen… had to be. He would never send something out to you looking like that.” 

She shrugged and pushed the plate away. “It’s fine, Rem. Don’t get some little shit in trouble who’s not going to take this as a life lesson. Just… let it be. I’ll pay for the salad.” 

“You get a fly in your salad and you’re preaching forgiveness?” he asked, chuckling. 

“I never said that,” she said with a wink. “I’ll get ‘em, don’t worry. They’re gonna have a shitty rest of the day.” 

Or they would if she could find the sumbitch who’d done this. 

She peered around the restaurant. Surely the person who’d planted the fly would want to watch her eat it. She spotted someone giggling near the soda fountain. She was young. Younger than Darcy, but old enough to be working all day at the same time. 

“Still... Let me say something to Jean at least…” Remy was still going on. 

Darcy reached out and pressed her hand against his arm. “Remy. Calm down. It’s fine. I’ll take care of it. And this is why a witch always prepares her own food. You learned something today, so it’s not a completely wasted trip.” 

He sighed, sounding super frustrated. “You don’t eat meat, do you?” he asked suddenly. 

“Nope,” she replied. 

Remy visibly deflated. “Oh, I was gonna offer up my burger.” 

“I’ll eat at home, it’s fine.” 

“I’ll make you something,” he offered. 

“ _Remy_ ,” she broke her awkward eye contact with Fly-Girl. 

“C’mon. Let’s go to the store, cher. I’ll make you and your partner something so she’ll stop giving me the evil eye.” 

Darcy chuckled. “That’s not going to happen… Jane doesn’t just stop giving someone the evil eye because they make a good hummus or whatever.” 

“Still. I promised lunch. I’ll make you something. Okay?” 

She nodded. “Okay. Just let me run to the restroom first?” 

“Sure. I’ll meet ya in the car.” He dropped some money on the table for the bill and left. 

Darcy spied the girl, still staring and laughing at her from behind the counter. She picked up her fork and combed through the salad, finding the fly, she picked it up and placed it on the tabletop. 

She made a big show of covering it with a napkin and smashing it. 

And with cold eyes, she looked the girl in the face once more before rising and leaving after Remy. 

The girl wasn’t smiling anymore. And Darcy hadn’t exactly cursed her. Not after what she’d done to Remy, at any rate. She was apparently too powerful. But she couldn’t let this girl get away with it either. 

So she’d just done her best bluff and hopefully, the girl’s nerves would do the rest. 

She grabbed her purse and shouldered it as she left the restaurant. 

* * *

Remy kept up his near-constant appearances at the shop after that. He spent most of his time offering to fix things up for her. The neon in the tarot readings sign. The wobbly shelf in the corner. Dusting the tabletops and keeping the cobweb population down. And the worst part of it was, he never asked for anything in return. Not once. 

Not _aloud_ , at any rate. 

Darcy knew the unspoken desires better than the average person. It was why she was so good at telling people’s fortunes. It wasn’t that she could see the future, it was that she could see people’s hearts and know the direction they were headed even if they didn’t know themselves. 

And every single step Remy took was towards the same goal. 

The goal that she wasn’t going to help him accomplish. 

That she couldn’t. 

He was waxing the top of her tarot table when she finally blurted it out. 

“I can’t remove the curse because I don’t know how I cursed you, to begin with.” 

He went quiet then. “What do you mean you don’t know how you cursed me?” 

Darcy sighed and sank in the chair opposite him. “I never intended it to land. I’m not someone who curses things. It’s not in my nature.” 

“But you cursed that food runner in Clearwood, I watched you. You pulled out that fly and crushed it and she was shakin’ like a leaf afterward!” 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Remy. That wasn’t anything. That was some smoke in mirrors and me crushing a bug on a table. That was a psych-out. That’s all I ever do. Which is why I don’t understand how this worked, because you didn’t even know I’d cursed you, and I did it after you were gone.” 

He sighed heavily, his gaze darkening. 

“I fucking knew you were lying before,” she said, snapping her fingers in his face. “You _were_ wanting me to break the curse.” 

Remy set his jaw for a moment, staring hard at anything except her. He shook his head before going back to waxing the table, albeit, a bit more furiously than before. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“I’d like it very much if you didn’t talk to me right now,” he said stiffly. 

“Wha? This is my business, you know. I can revoke your invitation.” 

“Go ahead. I’ll just wait in the parking lot.” 

“Why?” she asked. “Why, if you’re mad at me and how I can’t fix your dick problem?” 

“All I know is, I’m supposed to be here. I don’t know why. But I am. So… deal with it and accept the free labor at least.” 

“No,” she said bluntly. “Leave. I’m not letting you sit here and glare at me all afternoon. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“I ain’t leavin’,” he replied. 

“If I see you, I’m callin’ the cops,” she replied. 

“Fine. You won’t see me,” he said, tossing the rag on the table and stomping out. 

“Did he finally leave?” Jane called from the back. 

“Yes,” Darcy said. “You don’t have to sound so gleeful.” 

“Sorry. I’ll try frowning the next time I talk.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes and resumed polishing the table. 

* * *

She was locking up on her own, mulling over what he’d said. He was _supposed_ to be here. “Why, though?” she muttered to herself. “Why in the Goddess’s name was he supposed to be here?” She wasn’t expecting an answer right away, but she still got one. 

Darcy had the key in the lock, turning the knob when an arm wound around her waist. At first, she thought it might be Remy, and was ready to grab her taser again. 

And a hand clapped down over her mouth before she could scream. 

There was more than one of them. Four by her count. Maybe five? She was completely outnumbered and Jane was long gone. 

She was alone. 

Darcy had a rational thought right then. Not a positive one, but a rational one. 

It was over. This was it. They were going to do what they were going to do and there wasn’t a damn thing _she_ could do to stop them. 

Except she saw a pair of glowing red eyes in the distance and suddenly they all started dropping like flies. And she was left quaking there in the middle of the parking lot, facing Remy LeBeau and shivering uncontrollably. 

“Remy,” she whispered. 

“C’mon, cher. We’ll go inside and call the cops.” 

“What about them? What if they wake up?” 

“Go in and call the cops. You leave those guys to me for now, okay?” 

“Okay…” She was shaking as she dialed. She called Jane right after, she showed up before the cops did, and that was saying something because the cops weren’t slouches in this area. 

Especially when a call came from her and Jane. Jane had a… well… she had a friend in the police department. And it just so happened that he was working tonight. 

So, they sent four squad cars. And an ambulance. And they cuffed all five men while she was being tended to by the EMTs. 

The arresting officer was that ‘friend’ of Jane’s. Well, more than a friend, really. His name was James and he spent more nights at Janey’s than he did at his own place. He made a point to come over and check on her before they hauled all the intruders down to the station. “You okay, Darce?” 

She nodded slowly. “Yeah… yeah, I’m okay. Who were they?” 

“Buncha idiots from one town over. One of ‘em said you cursed their daughter with a horsefly?” 

“ _Darcy…_ ” Jane sighed. 

Darcy rolled her eyes. She was just so damn tired. “I didn’t do shit to anyone. If it’s who I think it is, she put the damn thing in my salad and I was just trying to scare her.” 

“Still… you can’t go off pretending to curse people from Clearwood. They’re most of ‘em high on that fake blue meth and probably think you’re shootin’ stars from your fingers at ‘em.” James was trying to be light and funny, but the warning was clear. Don’t mess with the meth heads. 

She nodded. “Right. Sorry about that.” 

He shook his head and folded his arms. “You still didn’t ask to be assaulted in your parking lot. You gonna press charges?” 

“Would you?” she asked. 

“I would, yeah,” James replied, looking at both her and Jane this time. “So long as your friend over there will give a statement.” 

“Remy?” Jane laughed. “He’s no friend of _mine_.” 

“Yeah, he’s a dick and a half, which is a trick, considering, but he saved me, Janey,” Darcy said softly. “You can’t ignore that.” 

Her friend grudgingly nodded. “I’m glad he saved you. But I really hope you don’t ignore the other stuff as well. If he’s a friend, he’s yours, not mine.” 

“And any friend of mine…” Darcy prodded. 

Jane shot her a withering look. “Can stay outta my way and I won’t bother him.” 

“That’s all I can ask for, I guess,” Darcy laughed. 

“You wanna call him over here so he can give a statement?” James asked. 

All Darcy had to do was bend slightly to the side and lock eyes with him where he was standing. Remy lurched in her direction and appeared beside James in no time. 

“You okay, cher? Need somethin’?” 

“The cops wanna know if you’ll give a statement?” Darcy asked. “For the report. So we can file charges.” 

“I can give ya any statement you need,” Remy agreed, turning toward James, who tilted his head in the direction of his cruiser, and they both walked off in that direction. 

Darcy leaned over against Jane again while the EMT tucked a shock blanket around her shoulders. She wasn’t in shock, but she was damn near exhausted. 

It didn’t take long for Remy to give a statement, but once he’d returned, Jane wanted to go walk the perimeter of the property and renew their protection spells. 

Darcy wanted to do literally anything else, but she knew they probably should, given what had happened, so she peeled the shock blanket from her shoulders and walked after Jane. Remy followed them closely, but not too close because while Jane wasn’t giving him the evil eye anymore, she still didn’t look like she wanted him following too closely. 

After they’d finished, Remy offered to drive Darcy home. They took her car and followed Jane to make sure she got into her house alright before turning off in the direction of Darcy’s apartment. 

And for the entire drive, Darcy kept mulling over that afternoon in her mind. She felt… confused. That was a good word. Not the entire truth, but the closest to a concept she could describe. 

When he pulled into the driveway, he stepped out of the car and came around to open her door for her. 

“You can’t just…” She pushed past him and reached in her purse for her keys. 

“I can’t just…” he prodded, closing the car door behind her. 

“You can’t just treat me like your own personal curse breaker even after I told you I wasn’t going to help you, and then get mad at me when I _can’t_ help you, and then swoop in and save the day and expect everything to be alright, Remy.” 

He frowned. “I wasn’t expecting--” 

“Dude, don’t even lie to me. I can tell.” 

He sighed. “I mean _now_. After you told me you can’t do it. I wasn’t expecting you to break the curse. That ain’t why I saved you.” 

“No, you saved me because you were ‘supposed to’,” she snapped. 

“Now wait just a second there, don’t you go putting words in my mouth, Darcy Lewis.” 

“Okay, I won’t. But I will tell you how I see things based on what your behavior, kay? Remy Lebeau?” 

He didn’t speak, just crossed his arms and waited. 

“You show up with an envelope of cash. Expecting for me to fall at your feet in gratitude because you returned something you stole a year ago. When we don’t even need it anymore. And then? You try to be super nice and charming in the hopes that maybe, again, I’ll fall at your feet and fix your soft dick problem.” 

He opened his mouth then, but closed it again and gestured for her to continue. 

“And when you find out that I don’t know how to fix it, you throw a big old fit in the middle of my shop and then tell me that you’re only helping me out and being nice because ‘you’re supposed to’.” She used overly exaggerated finger quotes here. “Like you’re helping me out of some misguided chivalry and in return, I’m supposed to repay you by fixing your limpness problem. And then you leave in a huff and wait until I’m almost killed, swoop in and save me with your weird red eyes and whatever else you did to those guys, and I’m supposed to do what, now? Pledge myself to you after what you’ve done? Nuh-uh, dude. You shouldn’t have gotten the chance to hurt me twice, but you did. And now… now you don’t get another chance. That well is dried up.” 

She nodded once to punctuate. 

“Are you done?” he asked, in a tone that really fucking pissed her off. 

“Depends on what you are about to say,” she countered. 

“I’ll choose my words _very_ carefully, cher.” 

She set her jaw and he started talking. 

“First off, yeah. I did a shitty thing in stealing from you. And I felt bad immediately for screwing you and your friend over. I felt bad for taking your money, but I felt even worse about hurting you. Because I know what I did. I knew it the second you pulled me inside your place a year ago. I could have stopped, but I didn’t.” 

“You want a reward for--” 

“I let you talk, Darcy. The least you could do--” 

“Sorry…” She mimed zipping her lips and gestured for him to continue. 

“I didn’t stop, because I wanted you. I wanted some of that fire that was inside of you because last year when you first met me? I was feelin’ nothin’. It wasn’t right what I did. It wasn’t. And I’m sorry. I’m forever gonna be sorry about that. I would do anything to make that up to you. Please notice my verb choice here. I know I haven’t made it up to you _yet_.” 

Darcy pressed her lips together and he continued. 

“And you know, I felt so awful that I honestly didn’t notice the curse for a while after. Which is probably why I didn’t realize it was a curse. I thought it was a mental thing. Which was what prompted me to get help, believe it or not…” He chuckled dryly. “I went out and touched base with some folks I knew could help me. And they did. I stopped stealing, I started using my… my differences for good.” 

Darcy wanted to ask him exactly what those differences were, but decided to save it until the end of his speech. 

“And after I did that, I started doing some honest work for some honest folks, and I saved up enough money to pay you back and then some. So it isn’t as if I’ve been running around unable to get laid all year. I told you when I came back that I didn’t know you’d cursed me. I just thought I was working through some shit. So, just because you’re feeling guilty about what you said and the death you wished over me, it doesn’t mean you get to turn that around and use it against me. Not that. I did plenty of other stuff you are more than free to be angry about and demand restitution for, but not that. Because I never, ever expected you to fix that problem, Darce. Because I never knew it was you who caused it.” 

She exhaled and he did as well, standing back and scratching his chin, looking anywhere but at her. He stayed that way for a few moments and then reached in his pocket for his phone, walking away from her and making it clear he was calling for an Uber or something. 

“I never wished death over you, Remy,” she said quietly. 

She saw the corner of his mouth quirk in response. “Figure of speech, cher.” 

“And you’re right,” she said slowly. 

He blinked, pocketing his phone. She had his attention now. 

“I do feel guilty. And I was projecting that onto you. And, I’m also still mad at you. Or I was. I don’t know what I am anymore. Half the time, I want you to disappear, and the other half, I want to jump you, so do with that what you will.” 

“I’d suggest jumping me, disappearing would be sort of difficult,” he joked. 

Darcy cracked a smile and continued. “I’m sorry. I think you’ve apologized countless times, but I’ve never said I was sorry once. And I am. Sorry. Remy, I wish I hadn’t done that to you. I wish I hadn’t said it. No matter what you did.” 

He shifted his weight. “You don’t have to forgive me for the other stuff, you know. I’d understand if you never trusted me again.” 

“That’s the thing,” Darcy chuckled. “You make it very difficult not to want to forgive you. You’ve got this… smile, which I’m sure is no accident.” 

He grinned, only proving her point, the cheeky bastard. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. I really want you to forgive me. I’d like to make it up to you.” 

“I think…” Darcy trailed off before sighing and going to take a seat on the steps in front of her apartment. “I think I should make it up to you first. My coven’s meeting at the end of the week. Full moon, you know… and I think I know someone who could figure out a way to reverse the curse.” 

“Darcy…” 

“It’s the least I can do,” she replied.”And then, we’ll be even. Because I think you’ve more than made up for stealing my money. You did save my life tonight.” 

“And I wanted to do that,” he said, taking a seat beside her. Not close enough to touch her, but his knee bumped hers a little. “The world’s better with you in it, cher.” 

“Thanks,” she replied, bumping his knee with hers. “I like my world with you in it, too.” 

“You mean it?” he asked, returning the gesture. 

“Yeah. I mean it... “ she trailed off noticeably. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I just… had another question.” 

“Ask away.” 

“What… who… Who were the people you found? The people like you? I know Jean and Logan, but beyond that... “ She peered over at him. “Remy, I’ve seen your eyes. I don’t normally ask these kinds of questions, but--” 

“I’m a mutant,” he said bluntly. “I got this gene, they call it the X-gene. Makes me special. Makes my eyes do that thing and makes me powerful in other ways.” 

Darcy frowned. “My taser didn’t hurt you at all, did it?” 

He grinned. “No, but I didn’t want to scare ya, so I acted like it did.” 

She let out a laugh. “Idiot. You ruined your shirt.” 

“Worth it, if you didn’t feel threatened by me. That’s the last thing I want.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t. If anything, you make me feel safer. Especially after tonight.” 

“They only got what was coming to them. Getting the jump on someone who was alone and all.” 

“Except I wasn’t alone, was I? You were there.” 

“I was,” Remy replied. He pulled out his phone again. “But now, I should call an Uber and let you get some sleep.” 

“Do you think… you could… crash on the couch tonight?” she asked, her voice sort of small because she half-expected him to say no. 

He put the phone in his pocket again. “Absolutely.” 

She felt warm as she got up to unlock the door, Remy holding the screen door back for her while she jiggled the lock and pushed it open. 

Darcy couldn’t help but think about the last time she’d been here with him. There had been some marked differences. Her legs had been wrapped around his waist, for one. 

But this was… this was nice too. 

* * *

She figured if anyone would know how to break whatever curse she’d put on Remy, Wanda would. She was the High Priestess of their local coven and she’d pretty much seen every curse out there. So she’d probably know what this was. 

Darcy told Remy to come by the shop at around nine in the evening on the night her coven met. Wanda would be there and she could go over their issues with her. 

It took some time for everyone to leave, but once they had, Wanda sat with a cooling cup of tea and listened to Darcy explain the situation. 

“So you… cursed his—“ Wanda stopped talking, but she was clear in her meaning. 

“His dick, yes,” Darcy said bluntly. 

Wanda covered her mouth to try and stifle a laugh, but it didn’t work very well. “So… how long has it been—“ 

“Over a year, “Remy said quietly. 

“Oh my… you poor thing,” Wanda said, her shoulders shaking a bit. “Alright, so you say it was a verbal curse, Darcy?” 

“Sort of… I kind of muttered it after I realized what he’d taken from us.” 

“What did you say exactly? Try and remember all the words, because they’re important.” 

“I asked the goddess to make his dick not work for anyone else… in more or less words.” 

Wanda nodded. “And did you hear this?” she asked Remy. 

“No, I was… uh…” He shifted uncomfortably. “I was already gone by that time.” 

“Ah… I see…” Wanda steepled her fingers. “So, I’m going to make a few assumptions. Because in order to curse a body part like that one, you’d have had to have… seen it in action, so to speak.” She looked at Darcy pointedly, who nodded. “Right. The other assumption is, that you, sir, are a naughty boy, but you have a conscience.” 

Remy’s eyebrows raised. “Ain’t no one ever accused me of that,” he joked. 

Wanda smiled. “But you do. Because you felt incredibly guilty about taking that money from Darcy and Jane, didn’t you?” 

Neither Darcy nor Remy had told Wanda that. 

She smirked because Wanda was just that fucking good. 

He pressed his lips together before answering. “Yeah.” 

“Curses only work if both sides believe in them. Darcy very much wanted to make things difficult for you at that moment. Which was well within her rights, wouldn’t you say?” she asked both of them. They nodded. “Alright, and Mr. LeBeau, for his part, felt guilty and felt he deserved to be punished. So when the words were spoken, they found a place to latch onto because he was opening yourself up for punishment. Do you understand?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Darcy said, nodding. “But if I don’t want to make things difficult for him anymore… in fact, it’d be better for me if things were suddenly easy again… how do I get there?” 

“Have you apologized?” Wanda asked, looking at Remy, who nodded profusely. “Yes. Yes, I have. I promise. I meant it too.” 

“And have you as well, Darcy?” Wanda asked. 

“I have,” she said with a nod. 

“She’s forgiven,” Remy said, reaching over to squeeze her hand. He was warm. Really warm. Nice and warm. She didn’t want to let go of him. 

“Alright. Well. That’s really all you need,” Wanda replied, smirking a little. 

“What, that’s it?” Darcy asked. “It’s fixed now? Because we forgave each other a few days ago.” 

Wanda shrugged and crossed her leg over her knee. “Basically. You could always do some counter curses.” 

“How do I do that?” 

“You’d have to… um.. Get your hands on it? I’m sure you can figure out the rest,” Wanda grinned and Darcy blushed. She didn’t look at Remy, because she was pretty sure she looked horny as fuck right about now. 

They did find a way to excuse themselves as soon as possible though. 

He didn’t speak until they were in the parking lot. “Darcy, you know you don’t--” 

She turned and grabbed his hand, tugged him close, and rose on her tiptoes. Kissing seemed to shut him up. It was like he alive finally, one arm snaking around her waist, while the other squeezed her ass. He tilted his head so she could reach his lips better and she remembered exactly why she’d invited him into her bed so soon after kissing him. She broke it off for a short moment. 

“This isn’t part of your mutant abilities, is it? Fantastic kissing that makes women want to jump your bones?” 

He laughed. “No, I only seem to have that effect on you.” 

“Good.” She tugged on his lapels and kissed him again. 

It took a while to get from that parking lot, to the car, to her apartment building, and then inside her apartment, but they did it. 

She was super proud of them, too. 

So proud that she celebrated by pulling him down to the floor of her living room, whipping her shirt off over her head. 

She’d had a whole plan. She was going to get him back to her room and rub him down with the vanilla-scented massage oil she had in her bedside table drawer. As it was, they were lucky to get all their clothes off. 

And when she reached down to touch him, to wrap her fingers around him, he was already stiff. Pulsing in her hand. 

“Back so soon?” she teased. 

“So soon my ass,” he hissed, his eyes closing as she moved her hand up and down his length. “God, it feels like it’s been forever…” 

She eased him back on his back, straddling his hips with her knees and wrapping her hand around him once more. 

Moving in a steady rhythm, she slid her hand up and down his shaft, leaning forward to kiss his lips. He kissed her desperately, his hips rocking up under hers. “Can I touch you?” he murmured, and she nodded, gasping when both hands went for her breasts, kneading and flicking her nipples every so often. 

She sped up her hand, only slightly, because she wanted to drag this out as long as she could. Even though the sounds he was making were doing something for her. 

His eyes fluttered closed as he stroked his thumbs over her nipples, bringing his forefinger around so he could pinch them lightly. 

His cock twitched in his hand when he did it and she wondered how he’d react to her fucking him right then. It probably wouldn’t last long, which was why she was doing this. 

“Go… faster, please…” he begged, and while Darcy wanted to stretch this out, she also didn’t want to tease the man any longer than she already had. 

“Show me,” she murmured, and his hand shot down to wrap around hers, he squeezed and moved her hand more quickly, and soon he was dropping his hand and bucking up, groaning loudly as he pulsed up and over her fist. 

“Darcy,” he groaned, his thighs quaking beneath her while he continued to pulse into her hand. She kept moving until he started to go a little soft and then she slowed to a stop. 

He let his head hit the floor behind him. “Goddamn,” he breathed. 

“Feel good?” she asked, smirking a little because she already knew the answer to that. 

“Amazing,” he murmured, looking over at a box of tissues on her end table. She grabbed it to help him out. He cleaned off her hand and himself, tossing the tissues to the side for later disposal. 

And then, he flipped her over and slid down between her thighs. 

“Remy,” she giggled. “You don’t have to.” 

“First, yes I do,” he replied, kissing her inner thigh and bending the other one to spread her open. “Second, please don’t tell me I can’t, you must remember how much I enjoy doing this.” 

He winked and she let her head fall back because fuck yes, she did remember. 

Remy started with soft swipes of his tongue, teasing her before fluttering over her clit. Then, he sucked her clit between his lips and worried it back and forth with his tongue, releasing it seconds later only to draw it back in once more. 

Her thighs would have been clenched around his head if he wasn’t holding them apart as he fluttered his tongue against her, moaning slightly as he rose up and released her. He looked up at her with his lips still glistening. “Would you mind terribly if I needed you again?” Licking his lips, he looked positively sinful. 

“I have condoms,” she said, her arm flailing back as she pointed to the hallway. “Bathroom. The far left drawer on the vanity.” 

He pressed a kiss to her sex before hopping up and making for the bathroom. 

Practically sliding down between her legs again, he had one in his hand. He tore it open and rolled it down his length before centering himself over her. She wrapped an arm around him and tugged him down for a kiss. 

She was licking her arousal from his lips when he pressed into her. 

Darcy gasped and he did too when his hips met hers. 

He stayed curled around her body while he rocked in and out. She wrapped both legs around his waist and held on tightly. 

“Darcy,” he groaned. “Oh fuck, cher, you feel… god, you feel amazing.” 

She let her eyes fall closed as she concentrated on the feel of his cock brushing against that place deep inside her. And while she did, his fingers slid down to play with her clit. To bring her closer and closer until the combined pressure in both places caused her to explode. 

She gripped him tightly and moaned through it, her toes curling as he sped up. Sped up and dropped his head to her shoulder, fucking her hard and into the floor before his rhythm became erratic and his thighs shook, his forehead pressing against hers as he panted his release into the room. 

It was a while before either of them spoke. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

“You’re welcome,” she replied. “Good as new, I’d wager. You can take it out for a test drive whenever you want.“ 

“A test drive?” he scoffed, kissing her softly. “I feel like that was the beginning of a Grand Prix right there. I don’t need no test drive, cher.” 

“Oh really?” she asked. “Just the beginning? Should I go put the coffee on?” He gently pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the floor. She curled up against his side and sighed. 

“Oh, once we can move, yeah, I would.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some sugar!!!


End file.
